The present invention relates to a reinforced skate, particularly an in-line roller skate or an ice skate; conventional skates are usually constituted by a supporting frame for wheels or for an ice-skating blade, above which a shoe is associated; said shoe is for example composed of a shell to which a quarter is articulated, or of a soft shoe which is optionally inserted in a rigid containment shell.
A problem which is felt in conventional skates is a difficulty in transmitting in an optimum manner the efforts of the foot and of the leg to the frame and therefore to the wheels or to the ice-skating blade.
For this purpose, this same Applicant filed an Italian Patent Application, No. MI94A001459, which relates to a skate with in-line wheels in which the shell is laterally connected to the wheel supporting frame by means of V-shaped brackets the free ends whereof are articulated at the pivots of the front and rear wheels.
Also this invention, however, does not solve the described problem, since transmission of applied forces is not optimum owing to the discontinuity between the frame and the shell, which are connected by interposed elements such as the brackets. Moreover, the brackets require preliminary assembly to the shell in a plurality of points and this increases the time required as well as production costs and possibly generates localized pressure regions which limit user comfort.